Data is the lifeblood of many individual users as well as entities like businesses and governmental organizations. Many people generate data using computing devices, in the course of their jobs or their personal lives. Furthermore, the computing devices themselves, as well as other devices, may generate data as well. These and other types of data are typically stored on storage devices, like hard disk drives and other types of storage devices.